fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mark of the Crescent/Prologue
Long ago, in ancient times, way in the past, and other similar phrases, there was one united civilization that dominated the land. This advanced tribe, the 'Yeluna, lived in peace with each other and neighboring, lesser tribes. They were loved by all, and from a young age, all Yelunians were taught to believe that nothing could change this way of life. They were complete, and would not be undone.'' The sun sets on another day in the Golden City. The people finish their daily work and return home to enjoy time with their families and friends. But, this evening was special. Very special. On this night, the inauguration ceremony of the current chieftan's final term is being held... However, one Yelunian wants his voice to be heard more than anyone else... "If I don't get this out there tonight, in front of everyone, it will be too late..." Augophet muttered to himself, as he worked on how to present his findings to the city later that night. He knew that, such findings would be very controversial if public, but the cost of them being right would...outweigh that problem. Two hours later, the ceremony had already begun. Rushing out of his small house onto the busy city footroads, Augophet pushed and shoved through eager civilians wanting to hear what the chieftan had in store for his final taking of the position. The city's Head Entertainer, Ludum, walked out in front of the seated crowd, and acknowledged those still standing among the streets. "Hello! Glad you could make it everyone! I hope you enjoyed the festive acts we've shown!" The crowd claps and cheers. "But, of course, we have our main event to attend to. Let's not stall him any longer! It is with great honor, that I present to you, our great '''Chieftan Patiux!" The cheering is louder than before, as Ludum takes the old chieftan's hand to lead him up the steps to the little stage. Patiux acknowledges the crowd with a wave. Augophet has shoved himself up to the back of the seated crowd now. Gathering himself, he prepares to interject Patiux's speech right at the beginning. "Thank you, thank you everyone." Patiux begins. "You look as though you've all had good fortune since my last inauguration renewal, and Ludum, you've topped the entertainment yet again! Thank you for all your hard work planning these events here in the city." Ludum takes a bow as people applaud. Patiux continues. "Now, as you know this is my final yea-" "Hold it!!" Augophet yells, drawing all attention to him. Running up to the stage, he stands right next to Patiux, as the audience is confused and Ludum eyes him angrily. "Um, excuse me, sir-" Ludum begins, but Augophet doesn't care, and starts talking before he finishes. "I have extremely important information regarding the future of our very civilization! On this night, the night of Patiux's entering of his last year as our leader, the 365 final days begin! Yes, through a vision, I've seen it all! This whole year, Patiux will turn a new leaf and begin the process of militarizing our civilization! Taking us into a life devoted to violence, the Yelunian peace, ruined forever!" "I think we all know," Patiux starts, "that we will not be undone! And I certainly will not instigate any impossible undoing!" The crowd cheers him, looking disapprovingly at Augophet. "No! We are not perfect, if we allow this man to ruin us! We will be gone before we ever have to elect anyone else!! You must believe, we have to save ourselves!!" "Ludum, please, escort this man off the stage. Have him...terminated. From our festivities, of course." Patiux says, giving a subtle wink to Ludum. "Sure thing." Ludum replies, as guards immediately appear to take Augophet. "You will regret this, when you're all dead!!" Augophet yells as he is dragged off. "Then it won't matter, will it?" Patiux yells back to Augophet. The crowd begins cheering, liking the logic behind their chieftan's words. After the ceremony is over, Ludum sneaks off to an abandoned mine shaft on the outskirts of the city, where he instructed his guards to hold Augophet. "How are you doing, you little theorist?" Ludum asks mockingly. Augophet, chained to the rock wall, is furious. "You can't do this!! Unless, of course, you consider illegal indefinite holding part of yours and Patiux's new plan for our civilization!!" Augophet knows that Ludum will answer "yes." Ludum nods. "Wouldn't you know that already? Look, I don't want to stick around too long, so I'll say this: You are correct. All your predictions are indeed true. But, this new direction will be the best thing that ever happened to Yeluna civlization. It's time we do away with a peaceful approach. It's an unfair world out there, and force is the only way we will succeed." Augophet shakes his head. "Force is the only way you'll die." Ludum takes out a remote from his coat pocket, and presses a button. Taking his guards with him, Ludum retreats to the shaft elevator. "No, force is the way you'll die." As soon as Ludum and his guards are safely aboveground, the mine shaft explodes in a shower of red-orange fire. "He's taken care of, Patiux..."